Corazón Inexistente
by Oswox
Summary: ¿Es posible sentir sin poseer un corazón?Roxas empieza a experimentar esta sensación cuando Naminé se queda a vivir en Castillo Inexistente,será capaz de cambiar?Mal summary,lean,critiquen,dejen sus rewiews,y disfruten
1. Destino

**Buenassssss,aqui vengo con un fic que procurare que sea semanal,espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus rewiews,negativos o positivos,me gustan als críticas ;D**

**Ojala,pero no es el caso,Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen en absoluto ^^**

**Dedico este fic a mi gran amiga Vincle,la cual ha sido mi fuente de inspiracion y es esa persona que siempre tienes ahi dándote los animos necesarios ^^/Y tambien va por ti Ray,que no me olvido ^^**

* * *

Me levanté con desgana. Me encontraba en mi habitación,en la cual no se veia ningun mueble,tan solo unas paredes pintadas de blanco que parecian interminables.

Cuando alzé la mirada, pude observar a un ser de traje grisaceo y movimientos curvilineos que sostenia una carta,lo cual me hizo suponer que era una nueva misión.

Me levanté de la cama con un salto impecable,cuanto antes cumpliera la mision,antes podría relajarme.

-Dame la carta.- ordené al incorpóreo.

Aquel ser no hacía caso omiso de lo que le decía,seguía quieto, como esperando algo.

-Ains...por favor...-Rogue mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

El incorpóreo se me acercó y me dió la carta,tras el susodicho acto,desapareció .

Observé el sobre que se me había entregado,era de color amarillo,con un estampado rojo el cual indicaba que estaba firmado por Xemnas.

Abrí la carta, dentro se encontraba un mensaje en el cual Xemnas me explicaba que tenía que traer a una "invitada",la cual vivía en villa crepúsculo.

Tras memorizar todos los datos de la misión, lanzé el papel al aire y susurre.

-Piro

Al momento el papel comenzó a arder en llamas,hasta consumirse por completo.

Tras haberme asegurado de que el papel quedó ilegible,giré el manillar azulado de la puerta y me dispuse a ir a desayunar al comedor,y posteriormente partir a la misión.

Mi nombre es **Roxas**,tengo 19 años y formo parte de la OrganizaciónXIII,la cual fue formada para personas,no,seres en los cuales no habita corazón alguno,y conseguirlo, es el objetivo común de todos sus integrantes,y me uní a esta organización en busca de respuestas.

Observe la nevera,estaba repleta de papeles en los cuales había escritos los ingredientes que cada integrante debia conseguir para la apresuré a abrir la nevera y coger un cartón de leche,el cual vertí en mi amplio tazón de color verde,el cual usaba todas las mañanas. Cogí unas cuantas galletas,y me dispuse a saborear mi habitual desayuno,el cual constaba de leche y galletas de chocolate.

Mientras bebía mi tazón de leche con toda la naturalidad del mundo, un conocido se me acercó por la espalda.

Ey Roxas!Buenos dias!Qué tal cagas?Blando o duro?.-Dijo mientras me daba "palmaditas" en la espalda.

Inmediatamente escupí a presión todo el contido del tazón.

Al alzar la mirada pude observar que el "gracioso" había sido un hombre de tez blanquecina con el pelo acabado en punta y de un color rojo sangre que resaltaba a la tipo era bastante musculoso,y en su cara se podían observar dos marcas de color verde oscuro por debajo de los ojos.

Joder Axel,que asco tio,controla lo que dices.-Repliqué mirándole de reojo

Mientras intentaba "disculparse" y no paraba de reir a carcajadas,un hombre de pelo azulado y ojos amarillos como la luna llena se nos acercó.Se podía apreciar una cicatriz en su cara.

-Xemnas se impacienta,Roxas.-Dijo aquel hombre con tono severo.-Será mejor que partas de inmediato.

-De acuerdo,Saix.-Asentí con un tono despreocupado.-No tardaré .-Dije mientras cruzaba el portal,desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

-Naminé , ya es hora de levantarse cariño,baja a desayunar.-Se oía la voz de una mujer con tono dulce

-Vaalee...air...gnoafg...-Me levanté de la cama con pereza,y pude observar en el calendario que hoy era 13 de junio,lo cual significaba que hoy regresaba Kairi!

Me levanté con energía,abrí mi armario y empezé a escoger la ropa que llevara para quedar con mi recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo con una goma verde,y me coloque unas chanclas bastante cómodas que reservaba para el verano.

Tras bajar las escaleras,un hombre alto y robusto,con el pelo negro me saludó con ternura.

-Buenos dias papa.-Saludé mientras le daba un beso que fue interrumpido por un niño de unos 140 cm.

Namiiii!Hoy jugaras conmigo a la wii?.-Pedía ansioso un niño que no llegaba a los 10 años de puesta una camiseta amarilla,con el logo de Mickey Mouse,unos pantalones vaqueros y tenía el pelo rubio,como su hermana.

-Lo siento Rober.-Le dije con ternura,mientras le daba un beso.-Hoy tengo planes.

No pude acabar la frase cuando el niño ya estaba refunfuñando y maquinando un nuevo plan.

Pero mañana si?-Suplicó con tono esperanzador.

-Claro que si peke.-Le dije mientras le subía en brazos y lo llevaba a caballito por la casa,cuando lo deje en el suelo,me voltee y me acerqué a mis padres,le dí un beso a mi madre y me dispuse a salir de casa.

-Ten cuidado hija.-Pude oir a mi madre cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Lo tendré mama.-Sonreí tras aquella frase.

Salí de casa corriendo,emocionada por el reencuentro que tendría con mi mejor amiga Kairi,la cual lleva fuera 6 meses de vacaciones con su llamo Naminé Greendel,Tengo 19 años y entre mis aficciones destacan dibujar,leer y dormir,si,soy muy vaga.Y aparte otra de mis dotes es la moda,y mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran modista.

Al llegar al lugar del encuentro,no vi a nadie,por lo que opté por esperar junto a una tiempo pase,y me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que algo o alguien había saltado encima mia,lo que produjo una caida por parte de los dos.-No cabia duda alguna,se trataba de Kairi.

Namiiiiiiiii!Tengo que contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido estos 6 meses!-Decía mientras se preparaba para era una chica de 19 años la cual tenía un cuerpo de espanto,una cabellera de color rojo escarlata y era muy popular en el instituto.

La pelirroja empezó a hacer esquemas en el aire con los brazos mientras hablaba y hablaba,trabándose con las palabras a menudo.

Y ese chico es taaaaan guapo...tan sensible...hasta su nombre es bonito,Sora,como el cielo azul...y bien Nami,tu que tal de chicos eh?-Inquirió la pelirroja de ojos azulados con una sonrisa juguetona.

-K...kairi!Y..ya sabes que yo aun no...-Dije ruborizada.

-Nami!Tienes 19 años,un buen cuerpo,eres inteligente,aprovecha!.Parecía que me estaba sermoneando!

-P..pero es que yo...-Dije ahora sí,completamente ruborizada.

-No recibí una respuesta de mi mejor amiga,por lo que alzé la cabeza y vi a Kairi sonriendo,pero estaba quieta.

-K...kairi?.-Inquirí preocupada.

Me levanté de golpe,y miré a mi alrededor,todo estaba paralizado,los pajaros ...el agua... ciudad completa estaba é a correr por las calles,nada se movía.

Empezé a respirar mal,me estaba poniendo nerviosa,que ocurría?

Antes de poder decir o pensar nada,noté una mano sobre mi hombro,me voltee y vi a un hombre de negro que me miraba con semblante serio.

-Tú vienes conmigo.

Es lo último que o antes de desaparecer junto a el en un portal negro.

* * *

El primer cap es cortito,procurare que semana tras semana sean mas largos,gracias por su atencion ^^

Disfruten les veo en el prox fic!


	2. Lágrimas efímeras

**Eyy buenas,vengo aqui con el segundo capítulo de este fic,espero que les guste y siento la tardanza ^^**

**Como siempre las dedicatorias van para Vincle,uno de mis mas grandes apoyos,y para el feaco de Manu!**

**Bueno como el cap 1 fue una caca,como lo serán todo e_e no se no escribo genial,solo tengo un review de Vin,asi que no contestare a los reviews ya que no hay xD**

**Y ya por ultimo no vaya a escribir la biblia,los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen,y perdonen mi forma de escribir tan "esquematizada",en fin,disfruten ^^**

* * *

-Sí,definitivamente es ella,buen trabajo Roxas.-Me alagaba un hombre de tez morena y largo cabello,el cual llevaba puestapuesta una tunica blanca,con largos decorados negros,sus ojos eran ambarinos,e inspiraba respeto.

-Xemnas,¿quien es ella?¿Para qué la necesitas?.-Pregunté desconcertado.

La mirada que me dirigió Xemnas me anticipó de su respuesta,el no era un hombre muy abierto.

-No es un asunto que haya de incumbirte ahora mismo,sin embargo si que tengo una misión para tí.

-¿Que?¿Otra misión?¡Acabo de volver de traer a la chica!¡Dame un respiro!.-Comenzé a "explicar" mis argumentos

-Roxas,tu mismo me afirmaste antes que traer a la chica no había sido nada,así que no me vengas con excusas.-Contestó mientras se acercaba y me ponía una mano en el hombro.-Tienes que encargarte de la chica,acércate a ella,necesitamos su confianza.

-(Mierda).-Pensé en voz alta,llamando la atención de Xemnas.-Pareces un abogado...

Una risilla apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿Has dicho algo?.-Inquirió de forma irónica.

-Disfrutas haciéndome trabajar,capullo.-Fue lo último que dije antes de dar un portazo y marcharme de aquella habitación.

* * *

Una vez llegué a la habitación de la invitada,pude observar que era bastante mejor que la mia,en el centro se encontraba una gran cama de color blanco,en la cual yacia tendida una chica de cabellos dorados, las paredes eran de un color verde oscuro,acompañado por ciertos decorados azules un tanto extraños,al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una salida la cual daba lugar al balcón,me acerqué a aquella chica disimuladamente.

-Ey,levantá.-Susurre al oido a la chica,la cual no respondia.-¡Ey,que levantes!

Nada,ni se inmutaba,me estaba empezando a cabrear,y ahí empezaron mis amenazas.

-Como no te levantes te...-Frené en seco,me acababa de enterar que estaba bajo el hechizo morfeo para que no despertase.-Aaaaaa coño ahora todo tiene sentido.

Me aleje del cuerpo de la mujer y pronuncié un hechizo básico,Esna.

Una luz de color violeta envolvió a la chica,consiguiendo que abriera los vez acordó en su cabeza que no estaba en casa,comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿D..donde estoy?-Preguntaba la chica desconcertada.

-En mundo inexistente,apartir de ahora este será tu hogar.-Espeté con tono secante.

-¿Quien eres?¿Por que me has traido?¿Que quieres de mi?-Empezó a interrogarme.

Aquella chica se había levantado de golpe,dispuesta a sonsacarme la información,claramente,no tendría éxito.

-...Mi nombre es Roxas,ni yo mismo conozco la causa de que estes aquí,sin embargo cumplo órdenes.-Contesté mientras miraba al techo.

-¡Quiero regresar!.-Dijo impacientándose.

-Ch,no te pongas asi,aquí te cuidaremos bien.-Intenté convencerla

-¡Que me da igual!Llevame a casa ahora mismo!.-Reprochó ahora si,gritando.

No recibió respuesta alguna por mi parte,estaba claro que no planeaba llevarla a ninguna parte,pero ella no parecía entenderlo.

-¡Que me respondas!-Practicamente se encontraba pataleando a mi lado.

No podía seguir así,no tenía ninguna intención de explicarle nada.

-...Morfeo...-Susurré para mi mismo.

-!Y ahora que dic...-La chica se vió envuelta en un haz de color azul celeste,mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente,callendo así sobre la cama,completamente dormida.

-Ains...mira que no me gusta llegar a esto,jodido autocontrol...-Me reprochaba a mi mismo,cuando no pude evitar mirar a aquella chica de reojo.

Tranquilamente comenzé a observar sus facciones,llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de tirantes,unos pantalones vaqueros y unas sandalias negras,pude concretar con la mirada que debajo de aquella camiseta llevaba un bikini rojo escarlata,el cual la hacía más percatarme siquiera, me encontré encima suya,desde donde pude observar su cara más de cerca,.Aparté un mechon de su larga cabellera rubia,dispuesto a seguir contemplando cada faccion de su cara,sus labios eran de un color rojo cereza;poseia unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismísimo mar.

Empezé a sentir una especie de atracción por aquella chica,física,quería llegar a más,explorar aquel cuerpo tan bien formado,el simple hecho de observarla y no poder tocarla me curiosidad me superó y comenzé a acercarme a ella,no pensaba en nada,simplemente seguía mis instintos,me dispuse a besarla,me acerqué con suavidad a sus labios,aquellos que tanto me atraian. Nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose,fue en ese momento cuando pude divisar detras mia,en la puerta,a un pelirrojo que se encontraba mirándonos con atenció quede de piedra,¿y ahora que leches decía?

-Ehm...jaja...ey Roxas...que no pasa nada...si quieres...te dejo solo...-Inquirió preocupado.

-Nonono o sea...ella tenía una legaña en el ojo...y como está dormida...quise quitársela y tal,me daba mal rollo.-Intenté no cagarla con mi explicación aunque fue en vano.

-Hm...Aja,te daba,mal rollo...una legaña,no?.-Ahi me cogió desprevenido.

-Puff olvídalo,que quieres?.-Procuré cambiar de tema.

-En fin no importa,te vienes al lugar de siempre?.-Preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta.

-A...claro,ahora voy.-Fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a la chica allí dormida...

* * *

Atravesamos un portal oscuro y al instante aparecimos en una torre del reloj,desde la cual se podía observar el atardecer frente a nosotros,extendiendose por el basto encontrábamos encima de una estación de trenes,y desde allí arriba pude recordar que me encontraba en la misma ciudad que en la que vivía aquella vez nos acomodamos en el lugar de siempre,enfrente del gran reloj,tanto Axel como yo sacamos nuestros helados y nos dispusimos a saborearlos mientras contemplábamos el atardecer.

Una vez acabámos nuestros helados,Axel rompió el silencio.

-Ey,¿En serio no pasa nada con la chica...-Preguntaba el pelirrojo antes de ser cortado por mí.

-Deja el tema tio,no quiero hablar de ello.-Contesté en tono secante.

-Hm,en fin.-Suspiraba el pelirrojo aburrido.

-...Bueno Axel,que has hecho hoy?-Pregunté para romper el hielo.

-A bueno,pues hoy por puro aburrimiento maté a unos cuantos sincorazón que merodeaban por las afueras del castillo.-Contestó victorioso.

-Hm,al menos tú hiciste algo interesante.-Respondí sonriendo.

-Si...supongo que si...-Respondió mientras miraba al suelo.

Pasaron las horas y ninguno de los dos decía nada,lo cual me hizo suponer que la mejor opción sería regresar al dormitorio.

-Bueno Axel,nos vemos mañana,y recuerda,caga mucho come poco.-Dije en tono alegre para elevar la moral de Axel,que habia estado bastante "triste" durante todo el dia.

-Juas,claro que sí,venga mañana nos vemos.-Respondió recobrando su energía.

Y ambos nos fuimos en camino a nuestro dormitorio,no sin antes despedirnos con nuestro choque de puños,sin embargo, al pasar por delante de la habitación de aquella chica,no pude evitar entrar para ver si aun seguía dormida,sin embargo,para mi sorpresa,al entrar me encontré a la chica de pie en el balcón,como si estuviera contemplando acerqué con disimulo y me dispuse a pedir perdón.

-Ey,perdona el haberte dormido y tal..pero es que...-No pude continuar al observar aquella escena.

Por acto reflejo aquella chica se había girado para mirarme,y fue en ese momento cuando pude observar que las lagrimas rodaban por su cara.

* * *

¿Está llorando?¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?De alguna manera u otra no me gustaba verla así.

-Ey,¿Estas bien?.-Pregunte preocupado.

-S..si..no es nada...-Suspiró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con disimulo.

Que ocurria?Me sentía mal...¿Por qué?¿Sentir?No tengo corazón...

-Bueno...un segundo,¿Y esa herida?.-Pregunté mientras señalaba un hinchazón en su rodilla.

-T..tranquilo no es nada...me caí de la cama...-Respondió avergonzada.

-Hm,que patosa eres,no importa,ven que te lo cure anda,y por favor sécate las lágrimas.-Contesté mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-P..puedo andar sola.-Rogaba la rubia sin poder ocultar un sonrojo en la cara.

-Na tranquila así es más cómodo.-Respondí con un tono que nunca había empleado.

Una vez llegamos al baño,dejé a la chica en el suelo y me dispuse a buscar algun medicamento o algo que sirviera,¿que por qué uso medicinas en vez de usar magia?No quiero asustarla,ella no ha salido de su mundo,he de ser precavido.

El baño era de color amarillo,había bastantes estantes donde se encontraban las medicinas,la ducha estaba constituida de pequeños azulejos,los cuales,para mi sorpresa,eran de color verde,contradecian por completo su nombre.

-Veeeamos...hm,creo que esto sirve!.-Sonreí al haber encontrado algo que parecía funcionar.

-P..perdona...eso es dalsy...un medicamento para la fiebre.-Me corrigió la chica con un poco de miedo.

-Coño,es cierto,hm...sabes de esto,¿crees que puedes escoger algo para calmar el hinchazón?.-Pregunté un poco avergonzado.

-¡C..claro!¡Dame un segundo...aquí está!.-Sonrió triunfante aquella chica.-¿Podrias ponerme esta pomada sobre la rodilla?

-Claro.-Respondí mientras cogía el botecito.

El botecito era de plástico,de color ámbar y dentro se encontraba la pomada,no sabía ni que era una pomada,seguí mi intuición y al coger el bote lo coloque encima de su rodilla,así sin mas.

-...Dije que si me podias poner pomada sobre la rodilla.-Inquirió la chica de nuevo.

-Hm...Ya está.-Respondí con desgana.

-Abrir el bote y colocarme la POMADA,no el bote en la rodilla.-Me repitió por tercera vez.

-¡Aaa eso tiene más sentido!.-Respondí mientras extendía un poco de pomada sobre la zona era más que un pequeño golpe,se le curaría en un día.

-Urg...-Gimió suavemente la chica.

-¿E?¿Te hago daño?.-Pregunté mientras dejaba de extender por si le estaba haciendo daño.

-Nono tranquilo tan solo está fría.-Explicó la chica para no preocuparme.

-A bueno,¡pues esto ya está!.-Sonreí triunfante.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-Agradeció la chica un poco sonrojada.

-De nada,¿Te parece si vamos al balcón y charlamos un rato?.-Casí forze a la chica.

-C..claro.-Contestó un poco insegura.

* * *

Una vez llegamos al balcón pudimos contemplar un precioso cielo estrellado,donde se podia divisar todo tipo de planetas y de balcón era enorme si ponemos la habitación como punto de referencia,era muy espacioso y había una pequeña tumbona en la cual una persona podía tumbarse y contemplar el firmamento,para no aburrirla inicié una conversación.

-Por cierto...¿Como te llamas?.-Pregunté curioso.

-Mi nombre es Naminé Greendel,un placer conocerte,esto...¿Roxas no?-Preguntó insegura.

-Ey bonito nombre,y veo que recuerdas bien,un placer conocerte.-Expliqué mientras le cedí la mano en símbolo de amistad.

Naminé dudó un poco pero me cedió su mano,a la cual di un darle el beso alzé la mirada y vi que estaba completamente roja,lo cual me preocupó.

-¿Wow estás bien?-Pregunte esperando una respuesta.

-S..si tranquilo estoy bien.-Sonrió para que no me preocupara.

Como solo había una tumbona se la cedí a ella,y yo me tumbé en el suelo,no era tan incómodo,se estaba a agusto.

Un gran silencio inundó la sala (Vale,el balcón,soy amorfo),Naminé estava muy callada,demonios,debía hacer algo para entretenerla.

-Y bueno,¿Qué te gusta?Cuales son tus aficciones?.-Pregunte para romper el hielo.

-¿Mis aficciones?Me encanta la moda y el dibujo,y en un futuro quiero llegar a ser modelista y diseñar mis propios modelos,¡Como Giovanni Verlusconi!.-Contestó Naminé apasionadamente.

...¿Mande?¿Que leches acababa de decirme?

-A,perdona...siento si te ha molestado...-De nuevo noté en su cara una expresión de arrepentimiento,lo cual no se por que me entristecia.

-Ey que no pasa nada...¡A claro!.-Una idea brillante surgió en mi cabeza.-¡Ahora vengo!

-A donde..?-Su frase fue cortada por una estela oscura,en la cual desaparecí.

Al momento regrese,mostrándole una amplia sonrisa y un helado de color azul celeste en cada mano.

-Ten,es mi favorito.-Le ofrecí uno de los helados,el cual fue sostenido por Naminé.

-Gracias...Roxas-sama.-Contestó mientras comenzaba a saborear su helado.

-Ey solo Roxas,bueno que,¿Te gusta?.-Inquirí mostrando interés.

-Es salado...¡no!¡Es dulce!¿Que es esto?¡Esta riquísimo!.-Sonrió mientras seguía saboreando su helado.

-Helado de sal marina,mi favorito,me alegra que te guste.-Respondí con un aire de sabelotodo.

Una vez acabamos de saborear nuestros helados,nos quedamos observando el firmamento,hasta que una pregunta inesperada por parte de Naminé me sorprendió-

-Roxas...¿Podré volver a casa?-Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-...-No le dí una respuesta concreta.

¿Y ahora que le decía?¿Que se iva a quedar aquí puede que para siempre?

-Ni yo mismo lo se.-Respondí mientras seguía contemplando el firmamento.

-De acue...-Su frase fue cortada por un bostezo por su parte.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Pregunté con interés.

-U..un poco...-Aclaro la chica.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy,mañana nos vemos.-Contesté sonriendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta e irme a mi dormitorio oí unas palabras de Naminé.

-B...buenas noches,Roxas.-Deseó sonrojada.

Al verla así,una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi cara.

-Lo mismo digo,Naminé,descansa.-Desee sonriendo.

Tras cerrar la puerta,me pegué en la pared y empezé a pensar en lo ocurrido.

-A ver Roxas,nos centramos,¿Que leches te pasa?¿Por que al estar con ella aparecen esas sonrisas estúpidas,y estás de buen humor?¿Por que?No tengo corazón,no puedo sentir nada,¿Entonces por qué estoy contento al estar junto a ella?¿Por que me entristezco cuando ella se pone triste?

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto,me dirigí a mi dormitorio y me tumbe en la cama,si seguía pensando en ello no conseguiría conciliar el sueño,asi que sin mas,me deje atrapar por los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

**n~n perdonen el retraso y bueno aqui ta el 2 cap,dejen sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**


End file.
